495
The year began with great despair, as although the royal court was held in Sarum, the king was dying and not present. The land was also suffering, extreme draught and deluge alternating to cause the worst harvests in living memory. Even the beasts seemed to be affected, as few healthy or even living calves, piglets or lambs were born. With Uther dying and unable to perform his duties as king, the nobles of Logres and indeed of Britain argued fiercely on what to do, even as the threat of Saxon invasion had realized and the Duchy of Lindsey was burning. Earl Roderick and his knights maneuvered to gain the title of Dux Bellorum for Salisbury, but their efforts were for naught, as many of their attempts at courtly intrigue failed. Sir Tython however, quite by accident, stumbled on a mystery as the Lord Mayor of Leicester confessed that an evil hag, Black Annis, was a scourge upon his lands. The devout Christian knight brought this up with his fellows, and they all agreed that such an evil creature must be put down once the current crisis is averted. Sir Basil ran into troubles, as his famous lust had finally caught up with him, causing him to make a fateful decision between two noble women he had impregnated and his bethrothed. Perhaps wisely he chose to marry at swordpoint the lady whose father was the size of a castle tower. Sir Reginald on the other hand married the other lady and adopted Sir Basil's bastard son. The fate of the scorned fiancé is unknown. As the nobles of Britain bickered and argued, the Saxons continued their rampage and laid siege to the city of Saint Albans. A wounded messenger brought the news to Sarum, which caused an uproar. This finally roused King Uther from his deathbed, and by his example the army of Logres marched to Saint Albans to confront the Saxon kings Octa and Eosa. On the first day of the battle, the Saxons tricked the British army to a trap and butchered many of their number. On the second, the real battle was joined. Sir Hilfbert lead his comrades Sir Tyrone, Sir Tython, Sir Reginald, Sir Basil and Bera to great deeds, bringing much glory to them, even bringing down the Saxon warbanner and rescuing their Earl Roderick. They even witnessed the final struggle between King Uther and the monstrous Saxon king Eosa, and though things appeared grim as Sir Basil was beheaded and both Sir Tython and Bera brought low by Octa's bodyguards, the Pendragon triumphed by snapping his foes neck. With their kings dead, the Saxon army broke and ran, the day was saved! The following week saw a frenzy of activity as Saint Albans was made ready for a victory feast. A party of knights while on patrol ran across a strange peasant woman who spoke in riddles, but thought nothing of it. Peasants are crazy, and this one had different colored eyes. Clearly a lunatic. The Salisbury knights engaged in some friendly jousting, but were soundly defeated by their opponents. The most notable event however came as Earl Roderick, impressed by Bera's valor and prowess in battle, knighted the foreign warrior-woman. This most unorthodox event was the cause of gossip throughout the city for the week. The victory feast was as magnificent as possible, with bards and troupes and trained animals galore. Sir Tyrone spoke with fire and passion of the battle, Bera danced exquisitely despite being grievously injured, and much merriment was had by all. Sir Tyrone also unveiled the mysterious Knight of the Silver Shroud, who turned out to be Sir Jaradan, and earned himself the title Knight of the Silver Shroud, along with a sword of supreme quality. But the night ended in horror, as at the strike of midnight screams could be heard from the great hall. The knights rushed in only to see the nobility of Logres, the great lords and ladies, die before their eyes, poisoned by some vile concoction or spell. They sought answers in the kitchens, but the cooks and servants were likewise dead. Not even the dogs roaming the floor had survived, for they had sampled the scraps and spilled beer, and died like the rest. None of the lords of Logres present survived the day. All of them were dead. There are no lords in Logres. Eventually the dead were cleared away and the bodies of the deceased carried home to their lands. Uther and Earl Roderick were both carried to Salisbury, where Uther was laid to rest next to his son Prince Madoc and his brother, Aurelius Ambrosius. As all of Britain mourned and was coming to grip with the reality of the Anarchy that was sure to come, in Salisbury politics had to be resolved. Countess Ellen was elected the regent until the young Robert was of age. Sir Hilfbert was also made banneret at the same council meeting, as Salisbury prepared for hard times. Finally, as the cold winds of winter blew over Salisbury, it seemed as if all the women in the county were touched by age more than normal. This was most apparent in those youngest and most beautiful, causing many of the plainer looking women to be secretly glad. Category:Years